Screaming Inside
by Poisonrose22.5
Summary: OH DEAR! Not ANOTHER "Max is pregnant" story! well, you've heard it all before. Max is, indeed pregnant. But all is not as you would expect. It's pregnancy like few have seen it before. With NO SEX INVOLVED! What will happen? What HAS happened? Read on...
1. Chapter 1

My first coherent thought was, "how did this happen again?" I mean, last thing I knew, Fang and I were sitting at my mom's table, then, suddenly, like, a thousand M-geeks came pouring into the door. They must have tranquilized me.

Without opening my eyes, I tried to get a feel of my surroundings. I could feel cool countertop beneath my back, and the rough fabric of a generic hospital gown on my skin. I smelled antiseptic, and heard the swish of someone pacing in a lab coat. So, I was thinking I was in a science lab.

I opened my eyes, and was almost blinded by the whiteness. It was so white that Iggy could probably see in here. I mean, every god-dang thing was white in here, down to the hair and lab coat of the woman standing in front of me. "Oh, Maximum, you're awake." She said. I sat up, noting that my arm was chained to the table.

"Hello, Max, you have been chosen to be the subject of a wonderful new experiment." Oh, not another one. I looked up at her. "Spit it out." "Well. All right. Our scientific team wanted to know if the avian genes were something you would carry on to your children, so," oh no, oh no, please no, "Max, you're pregnant.

" Whaaat?" I said with typical eloquence. "You are. See for yourself." She pointed to my stomach. I pulled the hospital gown back, revealing a small bump on my mid drift. My head started spinning. "It's called false impregnation. We simply inject-" I held up my hand. She stopped. Gulping, I asked, "How long have I been in here?" "One and a half weeks," she said. Now, I was no smartie, I'll admit, but even I knew something about pregnancy. "Then shouldn't I…" I trailed off. "Well, we sped up the process a tad." She admitted.

Ok, I thought to myself. You can handle this. False impregnation, fine. High-speed pregnancy, fine. There was just one thing then. "Who's the father?" I asked. Please don't let it be Fang. If it's Fang, I'll never hear the end of this.

"We got a sperm sample from one of our willing subjects. We tried to take it from someone in your 'flock'" she made air quotes around the word flock, "but they refused. Rather forcefully I'm afraid." I could just imagine that. Aint nobody gonna stick something up any of _my_ boys… well, you know.

"So, who is it from then?" I asked. She looked down guilty and muttered something that sounded remarkably like "flying eraser." "YOU IMPREGNATED ME WITH A FLYING ERASER!?" I screamed. "Well, if it's any condolence, your baby will be very attractive-" "IT'S NOT! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A BABY! I WANT YOU TO GET THIS DEMON SEED OUT OF ME!

It looked like she was trying to reason with me, but there was a roaring in my ears, and my vision was tinted scarlet. I couldn't believe it. They would DARE stick some little _baby_ into an innocent (or maybe not so innocent) _fourteen-year-old_ kid! This was a new evil, even for these guys.

I needed to get out of here. This would be a great time for- with that thought; I heard a smash and the white doors were kicked down. Wow. Speak of the devils. Fang rushed to the table and unchained me, while Nudge, Iggy, angel, and Gazzy ganged up on the doctor.

She didn't have a sporting chance. Until she pulled out a taser. Wait…taser? We were on the floor in seconds. Being mutants and all, we had a stronger resistance to shocks than most, but even we couldn't stand up to a crazed scientist with a taser set on high.

When I woke up, I was in a cage. Surprise, surprise. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked around me. I was in a well-lit room walled by cages. They were larger than I was used too, with a cushy floor and a blanket. Interesting.

Even more interesting was the fact that the doors were unlocked. I pushed mine open and slowly climbed out. My flock was waiting for me, sitting on the floor. "Hey," I said as I sat down. Various greeting were exchanged. "Soooo," I began, "while I was in the doctors office of impending doom, where were you all at?"

Fang looked at me. "well, after the M-geeks neutralized everyone in the house, we were out for the count. They left us, which was mistake number one." I snorted. They really hadn't learned that when they didn't have all of us captured, things tended to end badly. It had happened, oh, 4 or 5 times.

"When we woke up to find you gone, we rushed out. We found you in a new facility, really near the house. It actually had an address in the book. Mistake number two. Mistake number three, was that they left the shipment ports door unlocked. There were no guards."

Something about this wasn't adding up. They never made that many mistakes, and there were always guards. Mostly armed, usually mutated. "Uh-huh…" I said, processing. Iggy batted me lightly over the shouder. "and now we're here, in these lovely accommodations.

**Iggy: Max is gonna get you for this… getting her pregnant…. * chuckle * **

**Rose: I highly doubt it. After all, I am the authoress.**

**Iggy: You'd be surprised…**

*** Max appears, carrying a metal baseball bat ***

**Rose: Scream! * Gets whapped with baseball bat ***

**Owww… R&R?**


	2. Goodbye

**It's been over a year since I joined FanFiction. It was a crazy year, an awesome year, both the best and worst year of my life. But a year is a long time for a teenager, and within this past year I've encountered obstacles that are making it hard to continue on FF. Not bad things, no messy breakups or anything like that, but since I joined my life has really changed (for the better) and I need to do other things. I've loved writing here, I loved all the comments, flames and compliments alike, and I've loved the feeling of being connected. I'll be sad to let this go, but this is a part of me that I feel I have to leave behind as I journey through life. So from now on, all stories are finished, all of this is done. I'm leaving the account up with everything I've written on it, because I can't bear to get rid of it just yet, so you can still go back through what is written if you want. I'll miss this. Goodbye.**

** Write on.**

** Poisonrose.**


End file.
